KBZ: Match 6 - Godzilla vs. Guiron vs. Gyaos vs. Zilla vs. Ebirah vs. King Kong
Godzilla had just woken up from his ocean home and headed torward Kaiju Island, all of a sudden he was struck with a Green Atomic Heat Ray, it sent Godzilla flying face 1st into some nearby under water rock. Godzilla lifted his face up and gave a roar confusion and looked to see the attacjer was non other than Zilla, the 2 Kaiju had fought before. Godzilla was enraged because the Kaiju was still allive, Zilla was enraged that he had lost there last fight, the 2 Kaiju growled and flexed there claws. Zilla and Godzilla gave there battle crys at each other, the 2 kaiju waited a moment then ran at each other and scrached and bit at one another. Godzilla and Zilla grappled and where face to face as they both charged there heat rays, they fired them, the beams automaticly exsplode in a white light. The water exsplodes into a white color and the color soon fills the sky, Godzilla and Zilla both lay on the ocean floor covered in dabree. They both get up and get battle ready preparing to go back into battle but a met by a warning screech, the Kaiju look to there right to see Ebirah angrily squenting his eyes, and flexing his claws. All 3 of the kaiju bust into kombat, Godzilla turns around and slams his tail onto both of the Kaiju knocking them both over. Godzilla swims onto shore to continue the battle up there, all of a sudden another warning cry lets out, this time it circles the air, as Zilla follows Godzilla onto the yeller reveals to be Gyaos. Godzilla looks into the woods to see both King Kong and Guiron walk out, Guiron yells and screechs that it is his area. Then both Gyaos and Guiron get mad at Kong for stepping on "their" land, all the Kaiju give their battle crys and begins to growl. All of a sudden the Kaiju exsplode into action, Godzilla hits Zilla with a heat ray knocking him back into the water as Ebirah surfaces and begins to square on with Zilla. Kong chunks large bolders at Guiron backing him up. Gyaos blastes the area around Godzilla with Sonic Beam's, Godzilla back up then pounds Gyaos with 2 heat rays sending him flying into the woods. Zilla bites Ebirah's left claws then jumps on top of him and prys it dead off, Ebirah tumbles over and falls underwater, he looks around as Ebirah doesn't surface for 25 seconds. All of a sudden Zilla is yanked under water, the Kaiju growl, scratch, and bite at each other, all of a sudden Zilla drops kicks Ebirah sending him flying into some nearby under water rock. He stomps and begins to charge his Atomic Heat Ray, he fires it, the water lights up green as Ebirah is roasted alive. Ebirah was not dead but badly burn, he retreated back to his ocean home, Zilla resurfaced and gave a roar of victory has he had taken down 1 enemy and had 5 more to go. Gyaos flew at Godzilla to be slapped in the face by his tail, Gyaos dashes back into the sky and gives a roar of rage and begins to charge his Sonic Beam. Godzilla began to charge his heat ray, there beams fired and collided forming a white energy ball, it exsploded into a white light. The light fadded out as Gyaos's dead body fell from the sky, Godzilla turned around to see Zilla growling and flexing his claws again. Godzilla gave a battle cry at Zilla then blasted the area around Zilla with his heat ray, Zilla blasted back at Godzilla but acually hit him, the beam hit him in the chest sending him sliding a far distance. Zilla walked out closer to Godzilla to be hit in the face by Godzilla's tail, meanwhile.....the bolders where not having and effect on Guiron anymore. Guiron would just simply fire 3 blades at them cracking them in half, Kong chunk 1 last bolder and then after Guiron cracked that one in half, Kong grabbed the Kaiju by its knife head. The Kaiju rolled kicked and grappled, Kong threw Guiron and stood up to get a face full of knife, Guiron chopped Kongs head clean off killing him. Guiron walked onto the beach to see Zilla and Godzilla scrachting and bitting at each other. Guiron tried to attack them but was blasted in the face by Zillas heat ray, Guirons face was burnt by the heat ray. Guiron tried to chop Zilla headed off but got another face full of heat ray sending Guiron flying into the forest, Guiron had been defeated but like Ebirah he was still among the living. Zilla attacked Godzilla to be grabbed by the face and slammed onto the beach, Godzilla then kicked him a far distance and walked over to get a face full of heat ray. Godzilla dusted his face of and tried to attack Zilla again but Zilla had leaped into the water and retreated. Godzilla gave a out a roar of tire as he headed out deep into the island to do as he had originally planned to do.....greet his son.... Godzilla walked into the woods looking for his son but found Godzilla Jr. roaring and balsting the shore with his heat ray. Godzilla walked up to see what was going on when a green heat ray struck them both. Zilla rose from the water and roared at the two, Godzilla and Zilla had a stand off when Guiron came out the woods and roared at them all. His face was black and burnt from Zilla's heat ray. Jr. tried to back off as the 3 went into combat, Godzilla scratched Guiron across the face and then tried to blast Zilla with his heat ray. It hit the area in front of Zilla, Zilla jumped away then blasted Godzilla back, Godzilla rolled out the way as it struck Guirons face. Guiron roared in pain and fell over onto his back. Jr. retreated into the woods and had made it to the shore where Godzilla had just fought. He looked around, thinking he could rest here until the fight was over when he heard munching and cruntching. He look over to see the beheaded body of Kong and a Gyaos sitting on top of it eating him, Gyaos swallowed the meat he had in his mouth and then screetch at Jr. Jr. stood up and roared at him, Gyaos struck the area in front of Jr. with his Sonic Beam, Jr. jumped away and roared at him again. He blasted Gyaos in the face with his heat ray and then looked to his left to see a dead Gyaos laying on the ground. He walked over to it and checked it for life when the Gyaos that attacked him flew past him into the woods, Jr. went in after it..... Meanwhile back on the other side of the island..... Guiron jumped for Zilla who was also trying to fight of Godzilla, when Ebirah exsploded out of the water and roared at Zilla. Zilla knew if this kept up he'd be dead soon. So he blasted Godzilla in the face with his heat ray while roaring out the way, while still clutching his face Godzilla blasted the area with hit heat ray, hitting Guiron on his side and hitting Ebirah in the face. Ebirah scurried onto shore to attack Godzilla as Guiron shot 2 shirukens at him, Ebirah rolled across the beach as him and Guiron went into combat. Ebirah got up and slapped Guiron with his claws as Godzilla approached the two, Zilla wouldnt pass up this chance up to get Godzilla from behind. Zilla joined back in grabbing Godzilla's arms as Ebirah slashed him with his claws. Godzilla roared with pain as Guiron then shot 2 shirukens into his stomach, Godzilla's dorsal plates lit up blue as he sent Zilla flying. He then blasted both, just then a tiny blue heat ray exploded from the trees along with a Gyaos trying to escape it. All of a sudden it hit the Gyaos, going clean threw its stomach killing it, the chared bosy of Gyaos fell from the sky and hit the beach. Guiron tried to fire another shiruken at Godzilla but Godzilla blasted the shiruken hole with his heat ray causing Guirons head to explode. Zilla kept hitting Ebirah with his heat ray until Ebirah was crispy and dead, Zilla then feasted on Ebirah's right claw as Godzilla charged up his heat ray again. Jr. walked out of the woods and walked up next to his father and began to charge his heat ray with his father. Jr. fired. Zilla ducked and bit on the back of his neck and brutally tore it off. Godzilla roared and fired his Atomic Breath at Zilla's neck, blowing a hole in it, gallons of blood flowing out of it. Zilla died within seconds. Godzilla roared in victory and headed back to the sea. Winner: GodzillaCategory:KBZCategory:Goji64Category:Pages